


Using You

by constantsonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, but it is consensual just not stated, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantsonder/pseuds/constantsonder
Summary: Some things just weren't sitting well after the fourth trial.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	Using You

Hajime felt completely deflated after the fourth trial. First, another murder, second, finding out his truth, and third, another execution. He wanted to lay in his bed and never wake up. How much longer could he handle this? It didn’t take long to reach his cottage. He laid down facefirst in the bed. He wanted to cry, no that wasn’t quite right, he wanted to scream. Scream until his throat was raw. His thoughts wandered to the revealer of his bad news. Nagito. His whole demeanor changed. It was like he hated Hajime. He shouldn’t have cared, that guy was so… dangerous. Weird. Attractive. It wasn’t only him though, he seemed snappier with everyone. He stopped ranting about being a stepladder for them. He definitely hadn’t shared everything he had found.  
Just as Hajime was flipping over onto his back to finally breathe in air. He came up with a stupid idea. Why not just ask him? I mean fuck it, what more was there to lose?

He kept up that mantra in his head as he knocked on the door. It didn’t take long for the door to swing open.

“Oh…It’s you,” Nagito said not sounding disappointed because that’d imply there had been expectations in the first place, but something akin to it.  
“What’s gotten into you?”  
“I’m not in the mood for this, Hajime,” Nagito began to close the door, but a hand shot out and stopped it. Those pale eyes narrowed while boring into Hajime’s.  
“Let me in,” He tried sounding firm despite his increasing nervousness.

Nagito simply turned around walking into his room leaving Hajime to invite himself in. He shut the door behind him and looked over to Nagito.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I don’t understand you,” Hajime said as his brows furrowed together, “First, you were so bright and constantly saying we were the symbols of hope and now-”  
“Now I know you’re not. You weren’t and you’ll never be a symbol of hope. You-”  
Hajime felt himself moving without realizing it.  
“Stop saying that! Stop it!” He snapped stepping into Nagito’s personal space. His hands raised maybe to push the white-haired boy, just something. His wrists were grabbed in a tight grip.  
“Or what? It’s not much of a talent, but I’m still an ultimate,” Nagito remarked while tilting his head. “What are you? The best you could be is a stepping stone for hope.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Nagito let out a soft laugh, and damn it because those laughs are the ones that make butterflies go wild in his stomach. He shouldn’t have been at this moment. He was hated now and that really stung. Nagito switched their places and began backing him up. Hajime was confused until his legs hit the edge of the bed.

“What are you doing?” He tried pulling his arms away, but that grip was entirely too strong.  
“Was that not an offer?” Nagito raised an eyebrow before pushing the reserve course student to his bed. He stayed standing above him waiting for a moment. What was he…  
This was his only out, wasn’t it? Hajime looked over at the door then up to Nagito. He remained silent as a sign of his submission. This was wrong of him, wasn’t it?  
Nagito used his knee to separate Hajime’s legs and watched him shiver with a smirk.  
“You’ll be my personal stepping stone won’t you?” He said leaning down over Hajime.  
Hajime brought his hands up to cup the other’s face only for his wrists to be grabbed again and pinned to the bed with only one hand.  
“Don’t touch me like this is an act of love or something,” Nagito nearly sneered, “You are being used. You’re nothing.”  
Those words were almost a slap even if Hajime already knew that was how Nagito felt. He wanted to at least be able to pretend. Nagito used his free hand to trace lightly on Hajime’s jawline before grabbing his face much harsher.  
“Gh!”  
“You were interesting to me at first, Hajime, I’ll give you that much. That’s the only reason I’m entertaining this idea.”  
Nagito then leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t much of a kiss, lots of teeth followed by a little growl from Nagito.  
“You don’t even know how to kiss right? Expected from someone as lowly as you.”  
“Shut up!” Hajime snapped again with a glare. Within seconds, he felt a slap to his cheek. He was stunned into silence.  
Nagito leaned down again and their lips again. That’s where Hajime could convey his anger. He forced his way into Nagito’s mouth but there wasn’t a slap or any sort of remark this time. Good. He felt a small dip beside him where Nagito’s hand was placed for balance. He used his legs to wrap them around Nagito and pull him closer desperate for some semblance of control. If he gave in so easily, he was exactly as Nagito said. Nothing.  
The action caught Nagito off-guard. He let go of his wrists using that hand to help stop himself from falling. He didn’t break the kiss choosing to buck his hips forward into Hajime’s growing arousal.  
“Ah!” The moan slipped from Hajime and Nagito pulled away.  
“You’re disgusting, getting off to this. Then again, you admire hope, don’t you? I’m the closet thing you’ll ever get to that.”  
“Shut...up,” He panted softly, and once again he felt that sudden sting.  
“Learn your lesson already.”  
Nagito’s fingers went to work undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He grabbed Hajime’s hands again and used the tie to keep them together. Hajime only silently watched wanting his ache to be satisfied.  
“You look so needy.” The comment was simple without malice stated as a fact, but Hajime frowned anyway pushing his hips up towards Nagito’s earning a low hiss.  
Nagito bit down on his neck and sucked there. He ran a hand along Hajime’s torso enjoying the way he was squirming beneath whether it be from the pleasure or discomfort. He left a dark mark, and seeing it, gave Nagito the urge to create more. Mark up what was his. His personal stepping stone. To what exactly? Was this going to bring him any closer to hope?

“Nag… Nagito,” Hajime said voice incredibly soft and unbelievably breathy already. Jeez was it pathetic.  
“What?” He lifted his head from the fourth hickey to look him in the eyes. His cold but still lustful gaze meeting Hajime’s own hardened but just as lust-filled eyes.  
“I don’t want the others to see it.”  
“Why would they care about what someone like you is doing? They’re ultimates, they don’t concern themselves in the business of reserve course students. As untalented and worthless as yourself.”  
Hajime could block it out. He could block out the way those words stung and the fact the other meant it. It was fine, wasn’t it?  
Nagito moved his lips to just under his jaw high up on the neck impossible to hide just to spite him.  
“Y-You’re an… ah… asshole.”  
“An ultimate still.”  
Hajime just pushed his hips up again in response. Nagito pressed down harder than what was probably necessary. It forced a moan from both of them and a growing need for more friction.  
“You’re just as… turned on… as I am,” Hajime managed between breaths.  
To that, Nagito didn’t have a quick response. He just growled and pulled at Hajime’s pants until he was able to get them off. He had let out a soft whine that felt incredibly embarrassing seeing as the cause was his own pants. His fingers lightly traced over the bulge not giving enough pressure to satisfy him. He bucked his hips up frustrated. That earned a smirk from Nagito who lowered himself. He ran his hands up and down Hajime’s thighs making the other shiver. He bit down on his inner thigh determined to mark him even here. Moans spilled out of Hajime as hickey after hickey was left.  
“You sound absolutely pathetic,” Nagito murmured palming him through his boxers.  
“Y-You sound… “ Hajime couldn’t finish as the other drew another moan from him.  
Slender fingers dipped under his waistband and his boxers were slipped off with ease. He finally gave Hajime what he wanted, but only a little. He wrapped a hand around the base of his erection giving a small squeeze to see the reaction.  
Hajime’s back arched up desperate to get off. He was willing to do nearly anything at that point. He cried out in pleasure feeling the hand slowly stroke him. A thumb rubbed over the head, and he let out another low moan while closing his eyes. However, they snapped open upon feeling said thumb press into his mouth allowing him to taste his own precum. He looked up at Nagito as he swirled his tongue around the tip of his thumb. The other raised his eyebrows in amusement before taking his thumb back. He returned his hand to the throbbing arousal moving painfully slow. He brought his free hand to Hajime’s mouth sticking out his pointer and middle finger.  
“Suck.”  
Hajime followed the simple command too lost in bliss to care about arguing back. He swirled his tongue over the other male’s fingers bobbing his head slightly trying to get a reaction. Nagito pressed his erection against the brunette’s thigh. He let out a soft sound of pleasure and moved his hips against his thigh once more. He was now rutting against his leg, and Hajime would have made fun of him for it if he wasn’t a panting mess himself. Nagito’s hand was moving quicker and his fingers were thrusting in and out of his mouth.  
“Fuck it,” Nagito mumbled leaving Hajime confused until the fingers, removed from his mouth, prodded at his hole. Slick with his saliva he managed to get one in, but Nagito wasn’t very patient. He added a second finger ignoring the wincing. This time he did take the time to stretch him out. He thrust his fingers in and out, earning small whines from Hajime. He let his fingers explore trying to find-  
“Ah!”  
There.  
“You liked that?” Nagito hummed promptly adjusting his fingers to hit that spot with everywhere thrust. His only reply was moans slipping shamelessly from Hajime’s mouth as his head tilted back. Nagito let go of Hajime’s erection and grabbed his face like before forcing their eyes to meet again.  
“Answer me when I ask you something.”  
“F-Fuck… Yes! Yes! I l-like it!”  
“Such needy words coming from such a pathetic. Lowly. Nothing,” Nagito had let go and pressed kisses down Hajime’s neck. It had been his most gentle act yet. He removed his fingers and undid his jeans sliding them down as well as his boxers. He grabbed Hajime b his hair pulling him up to a sitting position.  
“Get on the ground and suck.”  
Hajime went down as told facing Nagito’s arousal. He wanted his hands for this moment having an urge to grab it instead. He gave the head a kitten lick just to be an ass before putting his mouth around the tip. Nagito groaned while his hands went into Hajime’s hair.  
He took in as much as he could which was only about half, maybe. He bobbed his head not caring too much to tease right then. He wanted his own satisfaction, and if this is what it took, then so be it.  
“Fuck Hajime,” Nagito mumbled tugging at the locks of hair. “Maybe you really will be useful.”  
He took that as praise and did his motions quicker swirling his tongue around the head. Hands gripped his hair harder and pulled him closer taking the reins of control away from him. Nagito thrust forward moans spilling out of his mouth that were appealing enough to make him forget that he was being face fucked and choking.  
“Shit.”  
Nagito took a step back letting Hajime breathe once again. He tilted his head toward the bed and he clambered onto it. Elbows and knees on the bed back arched. He felt Nagito brush against his entrance before sliding in. He pushed himself all the way in and pressed Hajime’s head to the bed while tilting his own head back to let out a moan. He didn’t move, his second or was it third kindness to Hajime. After feeling properly adjusted, Hajime pushed against Nagito indicating his need.  
“What do you want?” Nagito asked seemingly spitting the words as if his dick wasn’t inside of him right now.  
“Goddamn it Nagito, just fuck me already,” Hajime snapped bringing his head up just enough to be heard clearly.  
Nagito pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in causing a higher pitched moan from Hajime. He grabbed his hips with a harsh grip using them to further his reach as he moved faster fulfilling the other male’s unspoken wish.  
Hajime dug his nails into his palms switching from panting to moaning every time Nagito hit his prostate. He pushed himself back in time with the thrusts forward.  
“N-Nagito!” He cried out as he could feel heat pooling lower.  
“Don’t cum until I tell you to,” Nagito panted slipping a hand between Hajime’s thighs gripping his length.  
“F-Fuck,” Hajime moaned the pleasure all just building up, “H-How… can I do that with you…”  
“Do it for me. Do it for the sake of hope,” The whisper ghosted on his back and it felt like a taunt, but it just added to his arousal. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.  
“Please, Nagito!”  
Nagito ignored him as his breathing became more erratic. He moaned with every exhale feeling his climax coming.  
“Please Nagito, let me! Let me cum!”  
“You sound good begging,” Nagito commented leaning down and biting down on his shoulder. He moaned out as his thrusts reached nearly impossible speeds.  
“Cum for me, Hajime,” Nagito said and wow, did Hajime listen. Almost instantly between the bite, the feeling of his hand, his prostate consistently being hit, or the way Nagito said his name, he came. It made him see spots and a tingling sensation began spreading throughout his body. Feeling Hajime’s walls tighten around him and that final pleasured moan, Nagito finished. He filled him up before pulling out. He laid down beside Hajime panting softly. He slowly lifted his arms to get Hajime’s hands free from the tie. After doing so, he grabbed Hajime and pulled him close.  
It was entirely unspoken, and maybe Hajime was reading too much into it, but maybe this was a sign that Nagito didn’t hate him. He felt bad maybe. Whatever it was, Hajime expected it gratefully as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut all the way through so uh,,, I hope you guys could enjoy it! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
